Inalcanzable
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Asi era y sera siempre el faraón para Anzu, asi fue 3000 años atras y asi sera siempre...


¿Cuánto hace que te fuiste faraón? ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado desde la ultima vez que te vi?... no lo sé, pero me parece que fue hace tan poco tiempo y tanto a la vez, porque te fuiste sin que yo pudiera decirte cuanto es que me importabas, sin poder decirte cuanto es que te amaba y amo aún.

Desde que te fuiste todos han sabido como volver a vivir sin tu presencia… todos menos yo, sé que en el duelo entre tú y Yugi lo apoye a él, porque en ese momento pensé que era egoísta retenerte en este mundo contra tu voluntad, mas ahora ya no pienso igual, sí, se bien que es egoísta mi deseo, pero me hubiera gustado tanto que hubieses ganado, que te hubieses quedado a mi lado.

La vida después de ti no es la misma para nadie, Yugi ahora es mas confiado en si mismo y tiene a grandes amigos entre los que figuro yo, Joey y Tristán tampoco son los mismos de antes, si bien siguen siendo unos cabezotas son mejores ahora, Seto aunque es el mismo niño rico y presumido de siempre ahora se muestra mas agradable, incluso me recuerda al Seto original e incluso ahora soy su mejor amiga ¿puedes creerlo? Y él es mi mejor amigo, ya que es el único que no me da ánimos de seguir ni me dice nada que tu pudieses decirme cuando la tristeza y el dolor me ganan, el solo me escucha y permite que me desahogue, solo me abraza hasta que dejo de llorar y hay veces en que solo dice "solo resiste" y sé que a él también le duele verme así, por que en todo este tiempo que es mucho y nada a la vez él me ha confesado que me extraña, extraña a la Anzu que yo solía ser, extraña a aquella muchacha gritona y temperamental que perdí cuando te fuiste de aquí, por que te llevaste lo que yo era contigo al otro mundo, sé que sonara como reproche pero ¿dime que mas puedo hacer si no?, te fuiste de aquí sin dejarme nada, sin que yo te pudiera decir nada, aunque pienso que no necesite de palabras, pues tan obvia era y soy que todos saben que me enamore de ti, que me enamore como una tonta porque como te dije aquella vez, siempre supe que te irías y aun así me arriesgue.

¿Pero sabes?, lo que mas me duele es que no te pude decir la verdad sobre mí, la verdad del por qué sentías ese vacío en tus memorias aun después de recuperarlas todas, y se bien que lo que sucede es mi culpa, porque mi querido faraón, yo te conozco desde hace 3000 años, yo pertenecía al mismo mundo que tu recuerdas ya que yo... yo solía ser tu princesa, tu amada princesa.

La razón de tu vacío es resultado de borrar mi existencia de tus memorias, porque Atem yo en ese mundo era tu prometida. Mi nombre no cambio al paso de los siglos, pero mi apariencia sí, mi piel se volvió clara y mis ojos antes azules índigo se aclararon también, me volví mas alta aunque en ese tiempo era tan pequeña como Mana, era la nieta de tu consejero real Shimon y había ido a palacio como una estudiante mas de magia ya que mi deber era heredar el collar milenario de Isis una vez que estuviese lista. Pero aquella tarde que por accidente te conocí cambio mi destino para siempre, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, pero también solo una ilusión de niños, por que con tan solo 14 años me pediste cortejarme, yo sabia que eso no estaba bien, tu deber era casarte con una princesa no con una futura guardiana como yo, pero tu insistencia y mis sentimientos fueron mas fuertes que la razón y acepté, cuando cumpliste los 16 tu padre falleció siendo tú el nuevo faraón, fue entonces que pediste formalmente mi mano a mi abuelo y el día de tu coronación diste la noticia del compromiso, como era de suponerse tus guardianes te apoyaron exceptuando tres, Seto que no lo creía apropiado, Akunadin que creía que yo había utilizado mi magia en ti para hacerme con el trono (pero bueno él realmente nunca me tuvo buena fe) y por ultimo mi maestra Isis, quien aseguraba que esa relación solo terminaría mal y nos haría daño a los dos, pero ante todo tu te impusiste y aseguraste que no estabas bajo ningún hechizo y que podías elegir a quien amaras para casarte sin importar su origen o clase social… si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a Isis cuando me advirtió del peligro que corría no estaría en esta situación.

El tiempo transcurrió y Bakura apareció para retarte al juego de las sombras, lograste derrotarlo aunque fue difícil, y con tus pocas fuerzas lo encerraste en los artículos del milenio, aun después de tanto tiempo recuerdo lo que me dijiste "Nos veremos en el otro mundo Anzu, no olvides que te amo" vi en tu mirada que eso era una despedida y no solo un hasta luego como querías hacerme ver, yo impotente solo vi como sellabas el mal junto con tu alma, usando tu nombre como llave y borrándote la memoria… entonces tal y como lo predijo Isis yo utilice toda la magia que aun me quedaba y recite un conjuro o mas bien una maldición sobre mi "Desde este momento moriré y renaceré para poder encontrarte mi faraón, no descansare hasta hallarte y ayudarte a recordar lo que ahora esta olvidado, aun si el precio que tengo que pagar es que me olvides y me alejes de tu lado" con eso mi cuerpo desapareció y renací en la siguiente vida, aunque a diferencia de ti yo conserve mi memoria casi intacta, pues tu nombre y mi habilidad para leer egipcio antiguo desaparecieron.

Desde entonces vivo y muero una y otra vez, por suerte no espere mucho para volverte a ver, al igual que a Seto, Isis y a mi querido abuelo, aunque ya no son los que yo recuerdo el solo verlos me hizo feliz, desde el momento en que el rompecabezas te libero frente a mi por primera vez supe que mi camino ya estaba decidido, en esta vida por fin te ayudaría a recordar lo sucedido 3000 años atrás, mas mi propio hechizo me afecto, no puede revelarte la verdad durante cuatro largos años y cuando llegamos al mundo de tus memorias mi temor mas grande se cumplió o en todo caso se termino de revelar, pues el hechizo si me borró de tus recuerdos y como me había dado cuenta desde antes, tus sentimientos también desaparecieron… ya no sabias ni sabes quien soy yo, en aquella fiesta de coronación ya no hubo compromiso que anunciar, en aquel recorrido por el palacio ya no miramos las estrellas escondiendonos de Mahad y lo mas importante de todo es que en la ultima batalla contra la oscuridad tu ya no me necesitaste como hace tantos siglos atrás, y aunque yo estaba allí ninguno de los guardianes ni mi propio abuelo me reconocieron.

Dolió darme cuenta de todo, pero dolió mas saber que te había esperado durante tanto tiempo para que en un solo momento y por un solo duelo te fueras de mi lado, desee tanto poder decirte la verdad que al final termine callándola por mi inseguridad. Al verte partir junto a los demás supe que yo jamás podría acompañarte, nos dijiste un "hasta luego" y te marchaste con los tuyos, con los nuestros, aquellas personas con las que crecí, aquellas personas por las que luche y morí.

Pero nunca podre ir con ellos ni contigo, mi hechizo me dio una especie de eternidad, pues cada vez que yo muera una nueva yo renacerá y así mi alma vagara eternamente por este mundo y tú Faraón Atem seguirás siendo tan inalcanzable como en el principio.

* * *

><p>se que parece algo triste pero, al ver la ultima parte de la serie es loque me vino a la cabeza, al igual que esa loca idea de una Anzu del tiempo del faraón, pues se nota que ella aparte de Yugi es quien mas resintio la partida del faraón.<p>

como ya saben, quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones solo DIGANLAS EN UN REVIEW!

:) sayo


End file.
